


Дорогая Китти

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: …Она снова и снова перечитывала строки, выведенные аккуратным почерком её мужа.





	Дорогая Китти

  Позже она подумает, что Уолтер, должно быть, написал это послание накануне появления беженцев в Мэй-Тан-Фу и не успел положить в более подходящее место. И с ужасом осознает, что письмо могло не попасть к ней, а безвозвратно исчезнуть, не помешай она аме убирать вещи Уолтера.

  Но это потом, а сейчас она снова и снова перечитывала строки, выведенные аккуратным почерком её мужа.

 

_Дорогая Китти,_

_Скорее всего, если ты это читаешь, то я умер. Мне хочется кое-что передать напоследок. Лучше было бы сказать вживую, глядя тебе в глаза, но ты же знаешь, какой я неуклюжий, пока подберу и выговорю подходящие фразы, пройдёт год; я без того долго тянул и теперь очень боюсь не успеть. Письмом проще._

_Ни в чём себя не вини. Поездка сюда была моей затеей, и если кому за неё расплачиваться, так именно мне. Я ни о чём не жалею, потому что за всю жизнь не был так счастлив, как за последние три недели. Может, ты не понимаешь до конца, какой огромный, ни с чем не сравнимый подарок сделала мне, и я хочу, чтобы ты это осознала. Я счастлив. Я люблю тебя. Береги себя и малыша. Он наш и всегда будет нашим, несмотря ни на что. Живи, радуйся, двигайся вперёд, не оглядывайся на прошлое. Будь счастлива._

_Видишь, сколько упоминаний счастья в одном маленьком письме._

_Не страдай, пожалуйста. Всё обязательно будет хорошо._

_Я люблю вас обоих._

_Я люблю тебя, Китти._

_Твой Уолтер._

 

  Её трясло. Слёзы застилали глаза.

  Он снова признался ей в любви. А она ему – нет. Она ни разу не сказала, что любит его. Осторожничала, памятуя о горьком опыте с Чарли, хотя уже понемногу начинала представлять, как однажды скажет Уолтеру эти заветные, искренние слова, как подготовится, как всё обставит. И в результате опоздала. Он никогда не услышит то, что хотел услышать, наверное, большое всего на свете. Слова, ставшие теперь ненужными, она сейчас может шептать лишь неодушевлённому куску бумаги.

  - Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя, - твердила Китти, прижимая письмо к губам.

  На мгновение она возненавидела Уолтера за то, что он умер, за то, что оставил её. Потом возненавидела себя, ведь он оказался здесь из-за неё. А потом ей нестерпимо, до боли захотелось просто увидеть его снова, обнять, почувствовать, услышать голос. И она остро осознала, что этого уже никогда не будет.

  Она представила, что прямо сейчас Уолтер мог бы быть в Шанхае. Сидел бы дома и стучал на своей пишущей машинке, а Китти бы ворчала на него за неразговорчивость… Нет, не ворчала, ни за что бы не ворчала! Если б он только был жив, она бы никогда, никогда больше не расстраивала его, даже по самым пустяковым мелочам!

  Ему так мало нужно было для счастья – чтобы его любила собственная жена…

  Кити опять поднесла бумагу к лицу и вдруг сообразила, что слёзы могут размыть слова. Она отодвинула руки и стала снова, будто впервые, читать письмо от мужа, словно надеясь обнаружить там что-то, чего не заметила раньше.

  За этим занятием её и застал Уоддингтон, которого привела ама.

 


End file.
